Assassin's Journey
by ghostdragon114
Summary: Meme'd


**(I'M NOT STEALING THIS! This is my second, I'm posting this story on this account so y buddy can read it without seeing my other stories. This will be under a new title btw. Don't believe me? Message my main account and ask.)**

* * *

The first to realize he wasn't a monster was Angela Ziegler. Codename: Mercy.

It was supposed to be an easy op. Go in, steal some blueprints, and get out, preferably undetected. A team of six was sent in. Tracer, Soldier 76, McCree, Mercy, Reinhardt, and Assassin. Tracer because she was the fastest, and was the least likely to get caught. 76 because he was the leader, and just incase things got out of control. The same could be said for McCree and Assassin. Mercy was sent for healing, and Reinhardt for his shield and power.

Tracer landed the ship five klicks away from the Talon base, which was stationed in the middle of Numbani. They all entered the utopia, and each took up their positions. 76, McCree, Assassin, and Mercy were on a rooftop, across the street from the base. Reinhardt was hidden in an alleyway beside the building. That left Tracer, who blinked into the base.

It was only two minutes until sirens started going off. Tracer ended up running out the front doors, blueprints tightly held in her hand. She ran up to Reinhardt, who had his shield up in order to protect against the gunshots being fired at Tracer, from following Talon agents. The four others dropped from the rooftop, just as Reinhardt started walking backwards, towards the ship.

Mercy was busy healing the team, especially Tracer, who had taken a few hits when inside. Reinhardt would protect as she did this, and the other three would fire at incoming tangos. Tracer was unable to, due to having one hand carrying the blueprints and the other having been injured while inside.

After awhile they made it back to their ride, but the agents still kept coming. Tracer's hand was still injured, and since the ship was upgraded(thanks to her) no one else knew how to fly. That's when Assassin had an idea.

He took off and activated his suit(which happened to be a wearable robot). He ordered the suit to fly the others back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, while he stayed behind to fend off the wave of enemies. Everyone tried to talk him out of it, 76 even started to yell at him to get on. But Suit(Assassin's suit) knew arguing with its creator was no good. So it closed the doors, much to 76's anger, and flew off. Leaving the teen to fight, alone.

An hour and a half later, and after constant attempts to get pass Suit and fly the ship to get Assassin back(76 mainly) everyone was surprised as a smoking, bullet ridden Talon ship landed just feet away from them. It opened, and Assassin stepped out. He was bloody, with cuts and a few bullet holes plaguing his body. He smirked before falling to his knees, that's when Suit grabbed him and took him to the infirmary, with Mercy in tow.

"You know, that was a very stupid thing to do." Mercy scowled, as a yellow beam of light escaped from her tool and surrounded Assassin's form.

"What was? Forcing Suit to take you all and leave me to fight alone? Or, not taking any health packs with us, like you requested?"

"Hmm, let me think. How about, all of the above!" Mercy exclaimed, and flinched at her own tone. She didn't want to be mean, but living and working with the others taught her a few things. One of which was, you have to use a little force to get your point across.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We're all alive, Tracer got the blueprints, and I was able to kill some people. I say, this was a very successful mission." He smiled, and sighed in relief as the yellow beam disappeared. Mercy scowled, before raising her staff and putting the blunt end onto the floor.

"Take off your shirt."

"...What?"

"My Caduceus Staff is capable of healing, but sometimes not all wounds are healed. In order to make sure you are alright, I request you remove your shirt." She answered calmly, as if he had done this hundreds of times...well, she __is__ a field medic.

"Heheheh, come on Doc. We-We haven't even had a second date yet." He nervously joked, which caught Mercy's attention. In the two weeks since Assassin joined, he had never shown any signs of being nervous. Hell, he threatened to remove his pants because McCree joked about giving him a handy.

"Assassin, please remove your shirt. Otherwise I'll have Reinhardt come in here and remove it for me." Mercy threatened. Sighing, Assassin knew when he was beat(which was rare) and did as she asked. In a fluid motion, he removed his shirt, and instantly Mercy wanted to gag. Literally, the sight made her want to puke. Why, you may ask?

Scars. Horrible, wretched, ghastly scars. There were big ones, small ones, some that ran up and down, others side to side. It looked like his chest and abdomen were removed from his body, tossed into a blender, and put back together again. The red and brown contracted against his white skin, adding more to the sickening factor.

"W-What happened?" She whispered, daring and checking out from touching one. She had scene many scars in her days as a field medic, but these had hit her hard or some reason.

"I happened." Was his simple reply. As if he didn't regret doing this to himself.

"W-What? Why?!"

He hesitated, he seemed worry.

"All I feel is pain."

"What?" He sighed, again.

"I lost my family when I was young. I had nothing and no one to live for. I grew up in a orphanage, where I was bulled and harassed physically and mentally day after day. I lost every emotion and feeling, except one."

"Pain?"

"Yes. Pain. It made feel alive, it let me know __I__ was still alive! I started cutting when I was seven, stopped, and started again at nine."

"You harmed yourself when you were __that young__?! Granted harming oneself like this is __horrible__. But a child doing it. It's just...heartbreaking." He was surprised. Mercy actually looked sad, there was pity in her eyes. And for once, he accept it.

"Those weren't the only reasons." He informed before he could stop himself. He mentally face palmed when she perked up.

"What were the others?"

"...I-I wanted to see my family again." His tone, it wasn't his usual dark, tough, or gritty tone. It was small, weak, maybe even scared.

"What?" She asked for about the fifth time that evening. He seemed hesitant, almost afraid to answer. She sat beside him and grabbed his hand, hoping it would give him some type of confidence to continue. It did.

"When I was younger, I had a friend who killed himself. I overheard my mom on the phone, and heard something about major blood loss. I looked it up and found out what it meant. So after I lost my family, I attempted it. Is suicide bad? Hell yes. But I alone, afraid, missing my family and had nothing to turn to. You try being a six year old and watch your family disappear from your life in the blink of an eye. On your own birthday, nonetheless." He looked down at the floor, not daring to met her, possibly, judging gaze.

That's when realization hit her hard. Like Reinhardt slamming into her wit his Charge attack. Assassin wasn't some cold, ruthless killer for hire...Well, he __was__ , but there was so much more to his character.

He was still a kid, under the suit and scars. A scared, little kid who only wanted his family back. And, was willing to do whatever it takes to see them again. Even if that meant taking his own life...She and the others pegged him wrong.

"I'm-I'm sorry to hear that." Her chest tightened. She could only imagine all the pain he has felt, and still is feeling.

"It's ok. When everyone thinks you're some kind of evil freak, you tend to forget about the past." God, why was he so good at pulling at her heart strings?

"Oh come now. I'm sure not __everyone__ thinks that. I'm sure you've done some good."

"Well, I __have__..."

"Well? Come on."

"You see this scar?" He asked, pointing to one just beneath his left nipple. She nodded. "Well, I got that from some shrapnel, after I saved a couple of soldiers out in Afghanistan. This one-" Below his bellybutton. "-I got from saving two kids from a tipped over school bus, the shattered glass got me pretty good. Lets see, I got two one on my back in the shape of an X. Got it from getting tortured."

"Tortured?"

"Yeah, me and a few soldiers got caught in North Korea. It was either die or get tortured for government secrets. I offered to get tortured for the secrets, of which I knew none, as long as the soldiers were kept safe from harm."

"Hmm, impressive." Wow, he really has done some good. "Perhaps I can help you." She smiled.

"And if you have a condom, maybe I can help you." He joked, which he often did in just about any situation.

Her cheeks tinted pink.

"Hmm, tempting. But I was thinking of helping you get rid of some of these scars."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. It'll take some doing, but I should be able to ridden some of those blemishes."

"Wow. Thank you, Ms. Ziegler."

"Oh pish posh, it's nothing...And when we're alone, you can call me Angela."

Her hand glowed yellow, and she placed it on perhaps the nastiest scar on his chest. It was long, ranging from his right shoulder to the bottom left of his stomach.

He sighed happily at the feeling. It was soft and warm, two feelings he had long forgotten.

It took a full minute before she had to stopped, sweat was dripping down her forehead and she panted from exhaustion.

Assassin looked down, and was surprised at her work. The scar was almost gone, the red was now replaced with pure white, which still contracted against his skin. But hey, it was better then before.

"Incredible. I got thank you enough Angela." He smiled, while putting his shirt back on.

"It's no problem Assassin, I'm glad I could help." She smiled back.

"But I still don't understand. Why would you want to help me? I know you're a medic, but I'm not exactly the type of guy people want to help."

"Well, you were a patient and teammate in need. Besides-" She leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek, which caused him to blush. "-you're not as bad as everyone says you are." She smiled one last time before walking towards the door. It swished open, and she was about to walk out, until he spoke.

"Kevin." She turned.

"What?"

"That's my first name, Kevin. When we're alone, you can call me it instead of Assassin." She had earned his trust, the first of the 21 to do so. She wouldn't take this for granted.

Mercy nodded and left, walking down the hall, she would remember what happened today. And, what she had found out.

Those who seem the most evil, are actually the ones' with the biggest he


End file.
